ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Farxodor/Archive 3
News I think we should take out the news section, the information there is pointless and people just got upset when desysopping Jebus was displayed, if there are any major changes i think we could temporarily throw up a message. i wanted to clear it with you before doing anything 01:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply skipcaptcha FTW lol btw did that guy reply? reply user groups well im a little too lazy to read through the list you sent me before of all the rights but this looks good, an editor should be able to "edit" everything so any rights that help with that should be added 04:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) reply user groups 2 well this certainly is an issue, it would be best to split it so that they can edit but cant make. i think that they shouldnt be allowed to make therefore no, they shouldnt have that right, besides, we protect pages because we dont want anyone to make unnecessary edits and so far we only really have one besides the images, the home page which we dont want anyone to edit 04:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'll try my best to make the Wiki better. :) Muse101 00:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) physics yo you ready for physics? 00:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) re: physics yeah more or less 04:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) navbox ok so do you want me to make the pages look the same or the templates to look the same? if the templates then can you also give me a link to where one is used on our wiki? 00:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : like this? 02:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) re sorry, i though it was an error, the header was super long 04:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : ok let me know when you finish, add some blue to the left column 04:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : -- btw i changed the contents "box thingy" on the main page to a navbox, its under Template:Contents, what do you think? 04:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: no i think its good, i think it should be like this: the header blue just like it is, the body divided into two just like now the left column with the "category" and the left column with the content but the left column categories each with a light blue background 04:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) success - background color i have got the background color to work however it is set from monaco.css under MediaWiki:Monaco.css, time to sleep =D 05:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: i have also added a general background color to the entire navbox, check my edits on the main page under the contents navbox theme i though we could change the theme to Obsession, its kinda gang garrison color style, kinda, we could adapt it to a custom theme and make it less hell-ish, what do u think? 05:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : ok here is the css code in monaco.css, im going to customize it a little then you can do whatever you think is better 19:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :: ok i modified the theme as well as the navbox and heading templates, you can change them now, im done for now 20:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) user rights requests page you know what, i think it would be better if you put the user rights request page on your talk page just like the archives, then you would be notified right away if someone requests rights, otherwise you have to check the page, you could also redirect it to your talk page from the previous page 03:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : ok i get it, thanks 05:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I really appreciate you making me a Rollback. And I'll keep working on the wiki to make it a better place. :D - BloodyKiba 17:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks man. I'm sorry for not editing the wiki too much. Gang Garrison is starting to fill up with too many idiots, I cant really test mah SKILLZ. BloodyKiba 21:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) re sorry i was away for the weekend, yeah i think thats a good idea, maybe power will persuade them, did you make that user group we talked about? if so then you should make people members of that group instead of sysops 03:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Wiki theme, and clans It seems a bit.... gray? You say it uses the forum color scheme, but the forums have a -lighter gray?- background, with headers being more of a brownish-red shade than grayish-red. While I'm here, a question: Articles about the clans on the forums. Should they be here? I ask because of the creation of this article. I'm leaning more towards not having those sorts of pages here, as they don't really contribute anything to the Wiki and clans often come and go on a monthly basis, leaving lots of dead pages and such. Your thoughts? Speed of Dark 06:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Issue with the banner to the left If you didn't notice, the characters have black pixels inbetween their legs and guns where white should be. EssZed 16:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC)